metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow
Moscow is the capital city of Russia, and the city in which the majority of the Metro series is set. Overview After a devastating nuclear war in 2013 between Russia and a number of unknown countries, the surviving population retreated into the large metro system, originally designed as a fallout shelter. Sometime after the initial bombing, animals and humans alike became horribly mutated, and began to roam the icy, highly irradiated wasteland; eventually finding their way into the metro and terrorizing the residents of the stations that had now become makeshift settlements. In 2034, the surface has began to normalize, but only in appearance. The ice has begun to melt, and the sun can occasionally be seen, not to mention the occasional downpour of rain. The mutants still have control, and the air is still very irradiated. War still rages on within the metro between the various factions, and the secret military bunker D6 holds secrets that could save, or destroy, the metro. Nuclear winter It is unknown when the winter began, however probably shortly after the Great War of 2013. The polar ice caps or the arctic circle have migrated south causing freezing conditions in Moscow. It is also unknown weather The winter exists in any other location outside Moscow. The winter has caused any hope for human life above ground to diminish, and the only life their was left, mutated to cope with the extreme conditions. Again, it is unknown how long it has been occurring for but it is confirmed that by 2034 it is either completely melting, or just migrating away from Moscow. This gives at least some hope to metro dwellers but only a slight one. Nuclear Spring A nuclear spring, as called by Pavel Morozov, is the result of the snow and ice melting. A occasional sun can be seen through the clouds and rain can be felt for the first time in decades. However this rain is not pure harmless rain, it is infact deadly irradiated rain. It burns the skin and through a Gas Mask is a matter of minutes. Warmer weather also gives hostile creatures such as Shrimp and Nosalis pacts to raid human more frequently than before. So however it is looked at, the nuclear spring is far from a "purified" blessing. Outside Moscow A conversation can be heard in Market Station by the man operating the radio. Men near him discuss an expedition just after the missiles fell, of a tank crew who had been away from their base in a radiation-shielded tank when the war started, they drove for miles east of Moscow and came across ruined villages where they apparently 'found some women' but eventually they ran out of fuel but decided to stay put as they stated over the radio that the radiation was nowhere near as high and the 'critters were smaller.' They settled a small town of tents and apparently managed to bring in a small harvest of healthy crops and two children were born who were 'not mutated... much'. Radio contact was kept for two years until it suddenly stopped, the fate of the settlers is only speculation. Upon scaling the Tower, Artyom can vaguely see on the horizon in all directions the silhouette of more intact buildings. There is also a noticeable border to the devastated portions of the city, suggesting that Moscow was the epicenter of an incredibly large nuclear blast and that it only survived because of its defense grids, and that conditions may be somewhat better in the outskirts of the city. The metro systems Minsk, Kiev and St. Petersburg can be heard discussed in the game, notably by guards in Exhibition and Market, who wonder if people survived there. The metro novels have settings such as England, Italy and St. Petersburg, proving life beyond Moscow exists. Metro Last Light In this sequel it is revealed that the surface has significantly changed since (yet, not because of) the annihilation of the Dark Ones. Although exact details and further explanations are scarce it can easily be noted that the clouds of the nuclear winter are slowly dissipating and every now and then, the sun or blue sky can be seen by those already brave enough. The chill seems to also be quelling down rapidly, with wetlands now beginning to appear in small pockets of the surface. On occasion, it sometimes rains. Unfortunately for humanity, the air quality is still at unsafe levels, making a gas mask still a requirement, though if things continue to go along like this, the surface may be habitable once again. Screenshot gallery Bildota_0001.jpg|A ranger firing a Revolver in Metro 2033 Prologue.jpg|The surface at night as seen in the prologue of Metro 2033. Metrollss1.jpg|Concept photo of the surface for Metro Last Light. Metrollss5.jpg|Ditto. Metrollss7.jpg|Ditto. A Ranger's Gas mask.jpg|Ruins of the surface in a Metro 2033 promotional screenshot. Alley library side.jpg|The surface during the day as seen in the level Alley of Metro 2033. 2013-05-26_00014.jpg|The city shortly before nuclear blast Real world comparison 00022.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00018.jpg 00017.jpg 00016.jpg 00015.jpg 00014.jpg 00013.jpg 00012.jpg 00011.jpg 00010.jpg 00009.jpg 00008.jpg 00007.jpg 00006.jpg 00005.jpg 00004.jpg 00003.jpg 00002.jpg Category:Locations Category:Cities